grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Simulacrum Citadel
Simulacrum Citadel is the sixth round of Pitched Combat. Description It's the Organizer's personal place, that is, the Organizer's copy of other personal places of other Grandmasters, along with possibly places dear to the contestants' hearts. Events Jordan gets healed up and runs about a copy of the Controller's museum in a panic. Right and Rong, determined to end this stupid thing already, chases him about and tries to kill him. Jordan makes his way to the Library without them noticing and finds misspelled versions of the records of the Grand Battles. This leads to him to find out about All-Stars, and he decides that now he isn't even going to bother to win if he just has to go through the same thing again. He reads through all the battles to see if there's a way to escape and finds none, but is inspired by Reinhardt's message to try to find a way to contact the other contestants and send some important message to at least make his life somewhat important. As Right and Rong attacks him again, he starts weaponizing the misspelled version of Pitched Combat to anticipate their attacks (albeit reluctantly). Right realizes something is up and tries to get Rong to stop attacking. Rong doesn't listen and they argue for a long time. Jordan escapes back to the museum in attempts to find a weapon and finds that they are all fake. So instead, he creates a distraction for the dragons as he escapes to the Prestidigitator's room. There, he finds the Organizer who, aware of Jordan's plans and knowing that it just doesn't make an interesting round, takes another Jordan from an impossible timeline to fight the dragons. This Jordan is tougher and has one of the Manikin's arms as well as Alex's sword but has never learned to fully control fire. As the Organizer explains things to Jordan B, Jordan A runs off. Jordan B goes off to find the dragons. The Organizer appears to Jordan A again, having not finished talking to him. He breaks down Jordan's hope to at least go out with a little meaning in his life and threatens him with a fate worse than death in case he tries to commit suicide before Jordan B even gets a chance to fight. Then he tells him that if he's really intent on losing, he should probably do something about Jordan B. Jordan A leaves. Jordan B finds Eemp, Right and Rong and they fight for a while before Jordan A shows up, to Rong's confusion. Jordan A tries to get Jordan B to stop before he inadvertently wins, but Jordan B wants to get back to his own timeline. Even the knowledge of All-Stars doesn't stop him as at least he'll be alive, even if he has to fight through another battle. Jordan A sees that he has to kill him, though only after a little bit of hesitation, and he makes a large explosion by compressing a fireball. While the dragons are knocked away to the library, both Jordans fall into a room with the portal to the Timeless Interstice in it. As Jordan B berates Jordan A, Jordan A makes Alex's sword explode which opens a hole in the case containing the Timeless Interstice. The two Jordans are sucked away. Eemp, Right, and Rong are then rewarded with a trip home, a big honking pile of riches and the ability to not have to obey that damn wizard and the knowledge of their real names. (Eemp doesn't have a name besides Eemp, though.) Right's name turned out to be Shen Jiangmin. (Or Jiang for short.) Rong's name turned out to be Adelinde. The dragons decided to go ahead and destroy Benelea and then go sightseeing across their respective stomping grounds. Category:Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Pitched Combat Rounds Category:Grandmaster Rounds